Nexus Tower
The Nexus Tower was built by the Nexus Force to protect the last shard of Pure Imagination from the Maelstrom and to stand as a beacon to minifigures across the LEGO Universe. Bricks were donated to the Nexus Jawbox to help with the construction of the Nexus Tower. The Nexus Tower was released on June 1st, 2011. NPCs *Nexus Naomi - Artificial Intelligence that acts as a guide. *Admiral Honor Accolade - Vendor that sells items from achievements and missions. *Dr. Overbuild - Assembly faction leader. *Augie Ninewells - Assembly faction guard. *Duke Exeter - Sentinel faction leader. *Vanda Darkflame - Paradox faction leader. *Meyer Muckrake - Paradox faction guard. *Hael Storm - Venture League faction leader. *Trek Furino - Venture League faction guard. *Gwen Tweenbangle - Vendor at the Assembly area. *Achilles Plutarch - Vendor at the Sentinel vendor area. *Rutger Hemogoblin - Clothing vendor in the Paradox AreaMr. Ree *Mr. Ree - Shady/wandering vendor *Olivia Nightshade - Consumables vendor in the Paradox Area *Axon Klaxon - Brick Vendor in the Assembly Area *Yawny Goodknight - Sentinel Security Guard *Bullet Mullet - Sentinel Faction Guard *Barry Smoothmoves - Model Vendor in Assembly Area *Ace Warprider - Module Vendor in Venture Area *Torbert Oscillator - Assembly Gear vendor *Billy Ganges - Venture Gear vendor *Sutoro Hatto - Paradox Gear vendor *Nikolai Gammapulse - Sentinel Gear Vendor Minigames *Sentinel Combat Challenge *Parrot Foot Race Faction-only missions *﻿Sentinel: Sentinels! Duke Exeter has noticed a surge of activity on Crux Prime. Can he entrust you with his sword to call down Imagination Blasts on Crux Prime? *Paradox: Paradox! Vanda Darkflame needs you for a Top Secret mission. This highly classified mission can only be given to those Paradox agents who are both trustworthy and tricky. Are you able to stay in the shadows? *Assembly: Assembly! Dr. Overbuild needs your help to stop Brick Fury from over-heating! *Venture League: Venture League! Hael Storm's parrots have escaped and you need to find them in the tower! Nexus Force Plaques Just like most other worlds, Nexus Tower also has Nexus Force plaques. Trivia *Each faction has a section in the tower. *The Nexus Tower contains a vault that allows you to store up to 240 models and 240 items. *Upon completing the mission, ''Something in the Maelstrom'', a short video will play, showing Baron Typhonus controlling the Maelstrom. Those who have already completed this mission but missed the scene can see the video from the Paradox area of the Nexus Tower. *The Faction leaders can be found here. *Most of the vendors are collectible minifigures. *The song played in Nimbus Station is called "Nexus Tower". *In each faction room players can buy gear from their faction vendor. *An achievement rewards a mini Nexus Tower model. Video gallery 300px|right 300px|left thumb|300px|left Picture gallery Old nexus tower.PNG|Artwork from the Great Minifig Mission Nt.png|Launchpads on Nexus Tower Nexus Tower.png|Map of Nexus Tower Nexus_Tower2.png|The vision of Nexus Tower seen by players at Crux Prime before the tower was complete. Nexus Tower.jpg|Original artwork released of Nexus Tower Nexus_Tower_New.jpg|Early artwork of Nexus Tower Nexus battlefield 03 copy.jpg|Artwork of Crux Prime with Nexus Tower in background Nexus battlefield 02 copy.jpg|Nexus City, visible on Crux Prime Nexus battlefield 01 copy.jpg|Early Crux Prime with Nexus Tower Nexus battlefield 04 small file.jpg|Early Crux Prime with Nexus Tower Paradox Pods copy.jpg|Artwork of experiments in the Paradox room/floor Paradox copy.jpg|Artwork of the Paradox room/floor Jawbox.png|Dr. Overbuild requests help for the Nexus Jawbox Nexus Tower 1.png|3D image found in the game's files Nexus tower 10.PNG|Main entry point to Nexus Tower Nexus tower 9.PNG|Duke Exeter in the Sentinel room/floor Nexus tower 8.PNG|Hologram map of Crux Nexus tower 7.PNG|The Paradox room/floor Nexus tower 6.PNG|Outer view of the Tower Build Nexus Tower Key-Visual.jpg|Hi-res "Build Nexus Tower" picture pic9FAE92479D774C1F57946D763640CF52.jpg pic18856AC8EA0546EE57FC886065996B9B.jpg|The Vault Nexus_Launchpad.png|Launchpad to Nexus Tower Venture115.png Training115.png CruxTeleport115.png RandomThing115.png SomeRandomGuy115.png SmashTheFakeStromling115.png Sentinel115.png SawsAndStromlingHair115.png RandomMinifigBeingSmashed115.png Paradox115.png Paradox2-115.png Nt115.png KnightValiantWeapon115.png Leaders115.png JavelinPlusStromlingEqualsSmashedStromling115.png DriveIntoStromlingsForFun115.png ChaingunOfDoom115.png CameraGuyAboutToGetHitByCrazyMinifig115.png Bricks115.png Assembly115.png LEGO MMOG 1-7 Nexus-Tower-1.png LEGO MMOG 1-7 Nexus-Tower-hael storm.png LEGO MMOG 1-7 Nexus-Tower-10.png LEGO MMOG 1-7 Nexus-Tower-4.png LEGO MMOG 1-7 Nexus-Tower-9.png LEGO MMOG 1-7 Nexus-Tower-11.png LEGO MMOG 1-7 Nexus-Tower-3.png LEGO MMOG 1-7 Nexus-Tower-8.png LEGO MMOG 1-7 Nexus-Tower-6.png LEGO MMOG 1-7 Nexus-Tower-7.png LEGO MMOG 1-7 Nexus-Tower-5.png LEGO MMOG 1-7 Nexus-Tower-2.png 1-7 nexus tower finished r2.jpg Screenshot.png|The Nexus Tower as seen on Crux Prime after its completion. Picture of Wishing Well In Nexus Tower.jpg|Wishing Well in the Sentinel area of the Nexus Tower Category:Worlds Category:Buildings